


Esta silenciosa danza

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: A Desperate Man, AU, Angst, Gen, post 9x13
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo sobre Ray y Ziva justo después de lo sucedido en <em>A Desperate Man</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray

En realidad los que te han recogido no son del NCIS, pero eso solo lo sabes tú. Doliéndote aún de la nariz y algo más, te quitas las esposas y te frotas. Por mucho que sean reales, para ti son de atrezzo desde hace ya tiempo. Para ella también.

Es una pena, pero ya nunca volverás a verla.

No hablas, no tiene sentido malgastar saliva y pasar tus últimos segundos de vida suplicando. Te han dejado caer para cubrirse las espaldas, pero no podían abandonarte a merced del NCIS. No les sirves, pero la información que contienes sí. No pueden dejar que llegue a oídos ajenos. Daría igual que les jurases silencio, no te creerían. Es mejor callarte con un poco de plomo.

Metes la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Por el retrovisor, O’Leary te mira como diciendo “sin trucos, Cruz”. Solamente buscas la billetera, esa foto de los dos que siempre te acompañó. Ya no tiene sentido llevarla. Te pierdes en su sonrisa, en esos ojos castaños que iban a heredar los hijos que ya nunca serán tuyos. Duele tanto que la troceas y dejas que sus pedacitos caigan a la alfombrilla. Ya no importa.

Después de todo, ya nunca volverás a verla.

—¿Sigues queriendo ese trabajo en Langley?—te pregunta Lee con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Y tu madre, ¿ha descubierto ya quién es tu padre?

Lee rumia algo a lo que no prestas atención. Ya que te han recogido para meterte una bala en la nuca, que hagan el favor de respetar tus últimos momentos. No vas a resistirte, fugarte ya no tiene sentido. Sabes que a tus familiares les contarán alguna mentira elaborada que les consuele. Probablemente les darán tus restos en un ataúd cerrado salvo que te disparen por la espalda y se aseguren de que el traje cubra las heridas.

En cuanto Ziva… Qué más da ya. Piensa que lo sabe todo, que eres un traidor que se saltó la cadena de mando y jugó con ella. No habrías podido sacarla de su error, por eso no lo has intentado siquiera. Resulta bastante irónico que precisamente la asesina de los mil nombres sea quien no te comprende. Para hacerlo debería mirar demasiado al fondo de su ser y le desagradaría admitir que sois la misma cosa. Hacer sangre no tenía sentido, quieres creer que la clase te da para más, así que no le has contado que sabes lo de su hermano. Pero lo suyo no fue desobediencia y oficialmente no lo mató ella. Por supuesto. Lo suyo siempre es distinto.

Deja el resentimiento Ray, es estéril. Ya nunca volverás a verla.

O’Leary estaciona en el garaje de una de vuestras casas francas. Sin esperar a que nadie te abra la puerta, desciendes del vehículo y esperas a que te permitan entrar en la vivienda. Te parece absurdo quemarla solo para acabar contigo, pero no vas a cuestionarles, no es asunto tuyo. Tan en silencio como hasta ahora, te sientas en el sofá y cruzas los brazos. Por más que te lo pidan, no vas a ponerte de rodillas para que te ejecuten.

—Buen trabajo, Cruz—te felicita Lee con un tono que no suena falso. Le miras y no respondes—. Siento que todo haya salido así, sé cuánto te importaba la chica.  
—No me hagas reír—escupes antes de chasquear la lengua—. Basta de juegos, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Descruzas los brazos y les observas. Se miran entre sí de una manera que no comprendes. Estás esperando a que uno de los dos saque el arma o se te acerque y te parta el cuello, pero no parecen tener prisa. Más les vale no querer jugar demasiado, por mucho que no te vayas a resistir a nada, preferirías irte tan en paz como sea posible.

O’Leary se lleva la mano a la americana igual que tú antes. Será él, entonces. No sabes por qué, pero esperabas que se encargase Lee, siempre le has notado más dispuesto a llevar a cabo esta clase de asuntos. Clavas tus ojos en los suyos, no vas a apartar la vista. Tendrás muchos defectos, pero la cobardía no es uno de ellos. Te preparas para recibir el impacto, pero no es un pedazo de metal ardiente lo que te golpea.

Bajas la vista a tu regazo y observas lo que te ha lanzado con curiosidad. La cara de los documentos es tuya, no así el nombre: David Manuel Santos, natural de Albany. Podrían haberse ahorrado el guiño. En fin, no vas a quejarte. Recoges los papeles y te los guardas.

—Protección de testigos, ¿eh?  
—Algo así—replica O’Leary—. Tienes un puesto como enlace con el FBI en Nueva York. Se acabaron las misiones fuera de casa. Sé que no es lo que buscabas, Ray, pero…  
—¿Quién es Ray?—le espetas de mala manera—¿Cuándo sale mi vuelo?

O’Leary pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. Todo esto es culpa suya, se equivoca si piensa que vas a perdonárselo.

—Mañana a media tarde. Intenta dormir un poco, te vendrá bien.


	2. Ziva

No puedes creerlo. Tiene que tratarse de un error, es imposible que sea cierto. Y, sin embargo, lo es. Te llevas las manos al rostro. La cabeza te va a estallar. Imposible, imposible, imposible. Aun así… Oh, no. No puede estar sucediendo. No puede ser.

A Ray han ido a recogerlo dos agentes del NCIS. Estaba todo preparado, así que te has marchado sin mirar atrás. Era lo correcto, carecía de sentido quedarte a ver los últimos segundos del naufragio. Has preferido irte a recoger las piezas rotas, meterlas en una cajita y convertirla en sonajero y recordatorio. Se acabó. Para siempre. Con él y con todos.

Solo que no ha sido tan sencillo. No ha salido como debía. Han ido a buscarle, sí. Por el aeródromo han aparecido dos tipos con acreditaciones del NCIS que parecían auténticas. La cuestión es que los agentes Russo y Wang no son de los vuestros, nunca lo fueron.

Llamar para interesarte por él una última vez ha supuesto abrir la caja de los truenos. Hasta eso tenía preparado. De alguna manera se adelantó a tus movimientos, te ha ganado la partida por la mano. Da igual que ahora lo sepas, le han rescatado dos hombres que conocían bien la posición de las cámaras de seguridad y que se han marchado en un Mustang cuya matrícula corresponde a la tartana de una octogenaria de Filadelfia.

Confiabas en él. Ibas a casarte, a tener una casa y dos hijos o tres. En cambio, te la ha jugado y no esperabas que hasta este punto. Estabas tan contenta, ibas a volar a Miami, a hacerlo oficial. Y ahí estaba Ray, aguardándote, preguntándote por tu equipaje. Habría sido más sencillo desaparecer, irse en silencio y sin ensañarse.  No parece propio de él, tiene que haber una razón para sus actos.

La hay: no le conoces. Ya ni siquiera sabes si su verdadero nombre es Ray Cruz.

Tampoco importa, intentas convencerte con poco éxito. No paras quieta en toda la noche dando vueltas por el colchón y a la cabeza. Esperándote ha perdido tiempo. Se ha arriesgado innecesariamente. Le conoces, claro que sí. Al menos lo suficiente como para saber que está seguro de sí mismo, pero no es un loco.

El puenting, ¡eso es! Le gusta el puenting, le encanta, igual que el paracaidismo. Una vez le preguntaste de dónde venía tanta pasión. Riesgo controlado, te respondió. No estaba cómodo y no solo por el puñetazo. Parecía sorprendido, asustado. Pretendía que fueras con él. Te ha mirado y lo has visto en sus ojos.

Tenía una salida preparada, pero no la ha montado él.

Llegas la primera a la oficina y maldices tus pocas dotes de informática. Te tropiezas con mil y un errores que no te detienen, sino que más bien te espolean. No paras hasta que aparece McGee y le interceptas antes de que alcance su escritorio. Necesitas un favor, te lo va a hacer por las buenas o por las malas. Si Abby cruzó tus llamadas con las de la víctima, él interceptará el móvil y el correo electrónico de Ray. Te traen sin cuidado las complicaciones técnicas, tu mirada homicida hace que las quejas desaparezcan. Lo conseguirá y más vale que sea rápido.

Conque había sido algo aislado, un agente extralimitándose. Por supuesto. Es así salvo porque las comunicaciones de Ray cuentan lo contrario. Él no quería hacerlo, se resistió como tigre panza arriba o como se diga eso. Rechazó las órdenes varias veces y el tono de sus negativas  fue creciendo. Seguro de sí mismo, no un loco, en su último mensaje había un “no me vas a estropear la boda con esta mierda” enterrado entre frases todavía menos amistosas.

Necesitas saber más. Ya ni siquiera te hace falta pedírselo a McGee, él mismo busca al destinatario de esos mensajes, el tal M. O’Leary. Su teléfono está operativo, habéis tenido suerte. Triangular la señal os indica que se encuentra en una casa a apenas un par de kilómetros de aquí. Como una exhalación corres al ascensor y de ahí a tu coche. Hablarás con él.

Y con Ray también.

Pocas veces has corrido así, forzando tanto el coche que al frenar casi acabas incrustada contra el volante. El tirón ha dolido, te frotas el cuello, desenfundas tu arma y te aproximas a la vivienda. Al pasar por delante del garaje tienes que lanzarte en plancha sobre el césped. Un conductor tan agresivo como tú casi se te lleva por delante. Ruedas y levantas la pistola, pero se aleja demasiado deprisa.

Aunque no lo bastante. En el último momento antes de doblar la esquina, reconoces los ojos oscuros del hombre que viaja en la parte trasera.


End file.
